A BIG mistake, with a BIG consequence
by YOLOMOFO
Summary: Clary and Jace are met with the consequences of something they did. Better summary inside. R&R...J&C fluff. Mature themes.
1. love goes both ways

**So please Enjoy and R&R ...This idea has been bugging me for a while:)**

**Swearing...**

**Fluff...**

**talk of drugs & Alchahol..**

**but good story, i hope!**

**Please R&R 3**

**Thankyou...xx**

* * *

><p>"Clary, please listen to me?" she snapped me out of my reverie.<p>

"Yeah, sorry go on." I said blinking madly trying to wake myself up.

"As I was saying, is It alright if you stay here, I have to go to modelling and if I don't I'll get fired. also; it's about a 3 hour drive away" She said frantically.

"Don't worry Iz; I'll be absolutely fine, but how long will you be gone for?"

"few hours, but I'll be home by tonight, mum and dad are taking me but there leaving Jace, Alec and my littlest sister" She said.

"Sure, all will be fine." I said actually meaning it. In fact i was almost over excited. A few hours with Jace, Isabelle must never know, we only just became friends this year and we've already decided that we'll be best friends forever. Unless I fall in love with her brother, like Kaelie. KAelie fell in love with Jace and now Kaelie has no friends. AT ALL.

"Good luck pumpkin." I shouted blowing her a kiss.

"See you later babe." she winked before climbing into the back of the car and driving off down the street.

I stood there standing out the front of the house looking up at the sky. A dark cloud had covered the sun, promising rain. A hand lapped my back and i jumped a foot in the air screaming. I turned around to be greeted to A hysterical Jace.

He was grabbing at his stomach trying to take in a breath but it was no use, his laughter was choking him, his cheeks turned bright red then purple and blue, eventually he calmed down.

"You're so easy Clary" He laughed.

"Whatever, now get inside it going to start raining." i said mater-a-factly.

"Oh, i'm not going inside, i'm going to the mall." He smiled, my heart sunk.

"Oh, well-OK i'll umm see you later." I said turning to go inside, my disapointment was bubbling at the surface of my emotions; threatening to show.

"Also Clary, Alec and Little sister are going to friends houses,so it'll just be you for a while. He winked at me and turned on his heel, and walking down that same street Isabelle had driven through just moments before.

"So i'll be here all alone? with a storm?" I tried not to sound frightened,i really did.

"Oh, you'll survive Clare bear" He winked at me again and left down the road, not turning back once.

Why didn't i just go home? i asked my self frustrated to say the least.

I got inside the house, locking all windows and doors. I turned on the television and sat down at there arm chair. I was o looking forward to it just being Jace and i...well of course his other sibling as well.

I sat at the arm chair in my own pity, Jace is probably seeing Aline. His girlfriend.

The phone began to ring frightening me. I jumped up, not sure if i should answer it, what if it's there grandma? or a workmate? that would be so awkward.

Without thinking my hand reached out and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" i asked hesitantly.

_"Clary, thank the angel it's you." _A familiar voice said. _Isabelle._

"Yeah, it's me. Why, whats wrong?" i asked fear seeping into my voice, Isabelle sounded so worried.

"_Have ou been outside? theres a massive storm coming, there warning everyone to stay inside. Apparently it'll hit in about 2 hours. Get everyone inside." _Isabelle hurried.

"But theres no one here, Alec and your little sister are at friends houses." I said.

"_OK, Hang on a min." _there was muffled sounds on the otherside of the phone.

"Should i go get them?" i asked nervously.

"_No, there fine, They'll be safe. But what about Jace?" _The word Jace always does something to me, It's like everything in the world goes silent. Just for the moment that that the word _Jace _is said.

"Oh, Jace is at the mall, he left his mobile on the bench." I had noticed this when i had gone inside and resisted the urge to touch it, just hold something of Jaces. Oh Angel i'm some crazy stalker. He'd never love me. Never.

"_shit, you have to go get him, he's not safe at the mall. Not after last time." Isabelle said worriedly._

"What happened last time?" I asked.

_"That doesn't matter Clary, i need you to go get him, please?" There were so many things i wanted to say and ask, Isabelle was holding off on something._

_"_Ok, I'll go get him, but when will you be home?" I asked.

"_Um, about 3 or so tomorrow, i'm sorry it's just the weathers so bad. And you can't go home, because...nevermind just please stay there untill i get back, where staying at a hotel but just get some candles in case the weather gets really bad, thankyou so much Clary, love you."_

She hung up.

* * *

><p>I called mum and left a message saying i was staying at Isabelles and that i''m OK and for them not to worry.<p>

I didn't bother with an Umbrella, just an extra jumper of Jaces, for him of course. I had noticed he wasn't wearing one when he left.

I grabbed my wallet and ran out the door, if i didn't leave now i'd miss the bus and there wouldn't be another one for an hour and a half.

I got there in time, thank angel for myrunning skills, otherwise i wouldn't have made the 2 kilometre trip from the house to the bus stop in just 10 minutes. not to mention the pouring rain and 50 mile an hour winds.

I showed the bus driver my card and sat on the closest seat i could.

"Hello beautiful." A familiar voice said.

I looked up and smiled.

"Hello Sebastian." He was so handsome, dark eyes, dark hair, everything golden Jace wasn't.

Maia, a friend of mine has had a crush on him for as long as i can remember, he'd string her along thinking of her as a child. She was 2 years younger than him, but so was i.

I had met him at a party, completely drunk. We had gotten along which is why where sitting together now.

"So how have you been? how Maia?" He asked politely. Sebastian is not someone you want to get involved with, he'll be nice when he wants something, like a screw. Which is what he gets whenever he wants. He's a pot headed drunk that parties every friday.

"I've been good, and Maias alright." I smiled, turning my head out the window.

"Are you getting off at the mall?" He asked standing up.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Because heres your stop, and what a coincidense i'm getting off too." He smiled and winked at me. _Wats with everyone winking at me?_ I thought to myself.

"Whos is that?" He asked pointing to Jaces jacket.

"Oh, um. It's Jaces." With that Sebastian went quiet.

"See you later beautiful." He said and walked off leavin me alone.

I walked to the entranc of the mall, scanning for Jace. I saw him, out the front of target sitting on one of the chair, of course Aline by his side. And his friends sorrounding him. GREAT

Before going to him, i went i into the bathroom to tidy myself up. He most probably will make me feel like an idiot, so may as well look OK while i get humiliated in front of all his friends and...girlfiend.

Sebastian was there with his friends as i walked out, he gestured for me to come over, but i ignored it. Pretending i hadn't.

Almost every girl was in love with Sebastian, He and Jace where both beyond popular. There wasn't one school they weren't popular at. Everyone knew who they are.

I walked towards Jace catching his eye. He looked confused.

I tried to signal for him to come, but he just frowned at me like i was crazy, maybe i am crazy?

Suddenly Hands grasped my hips picking my small frame up off the ground. It was Sebasatian.

Jace and Sebastian had never gotten along. I remember when i first asked Jace about Sebastian he had said he was a cocksucking dickhead that's infested with STI's sand he's a fag.

I unclasped his hands from my hips and grinned at him.

"Hands off boy cot." He smiled back at me.

"Clary, what are you doing here?" It was Jace, i knew he'd say something when he saw me with Sebastian.

" Isabelle, wanted me to come get you. Cause of the storm." I said,Sebastian had wrapped his hands around my waist, whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

"Alright, lets go. " He said without hesitation.

"OK?" I was surprised with how keen he was to go.

"Get your filthy hands off her Sebastian." Jace growled. I was shocked.

"No." Sebastian said, tightening his grip on my waist.

"Sebastian just let go, i have to go." I ungrasped his arms from around me, walking off.

"See you later beautiful" He winked at me and turned around, Jace looked pissed.

"No you won't" Jace said, everyone stopped and looked at the two.

I don't know how it happened, i don't know how quuickly it happened but it did happen, Jace was infront of Sebastan throwing punches at him, Sebastian was sending them back. I was screaming at them to stop. Jace was on top of Sebastian so i was on top of Jace, trying to pull him off. Sebastian was laughing shouting obsanities.

someones arm flung out hitting me in the rib sending me backwards, hitting my head, everything went back for a moment.

"Shit why would you do that you bastard." Jace yelled.

"THat wasn't me you son of a bitch"they where yelling at eahcother now.

I stood up angry.

"IT was both of you, you idiot, stop fucking yelling at eachother. You all petty. Igrabbed Jaces arm.

"Jace where going. See you later Sebatian." I said warmly.

"Bye beautiful." He shouted laughing.

Jaces tensed but i kept my grasp on his arm strong, not letting him get away from him.

The bus ride and walk home was silent. I was so pissed off.

When we got inside, Jace went straight to his room.

I continued on with what i had been doing before. Jace had turned his music up so loud i could barely hear myself think.

I went to his room, anger boiling.

"Will you please turn down your music?" i asked as politely as i could.

"No." He said, i slammed his door walking back out into the loungeroom

Thunder rumbled and lightning struck and suddenly the music went quiet, i had my eyes closed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Jace yelled at me. I opened my eyes to complete darkness.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING" had i fallen a sleep? How long did i have my eyes closed?

"YOU TUNED OFF MY MUSIC." He shouted.

"NO I DIDN'T." I shouted back, tears stinging at my eyes.

"YES YOU DID."

"WHATEREVER JACE, THE POWER MUST'VE GONE OUT."

"OH." he said.

i grabbed th lighter i had placed in the bench with the candles and lit them.

Jace stood there glaring at me.

"I didn't know you knew Sebastian." He said angrily.

"I didn't know you cared." I said glaring back at him.

"I don't care Clary, don't flatter yourself." He said seething venom.

"Whatever Jace, i'm sorry you must like getting the shit beat out of you then. No reason just you know, attacking a guy for no reason." I retorted.

"I didn't attack him, and i didn't get the shit beat out of me." I brought the candle light closer to his face, there was blood comefrom his eyebrow.

"Ugh-you're such an idiot." i said turning for the kitchen i found what i needed.

"Sit." i said sternly.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"SIT." He sat down.

I put the paper towels, bowl of water and hydrogen peroxide down.

I climbed on top of him, putting each of my legs on either side of him.

"What are you-" i cut him off.

"Fixing you."

I cleaned away the blood with the paper towels and water.

"T'his'll hurt." I warned.

He grasped my thighs with his hands when i put the hydrogen peroxide to his eyebrow.

When i had finishedi put the paper towels to the side i went to get off him but his grip on my legs tightened.

He kissed me. And i kissed him back. I put my arms around his neck, i pulled away. And brought my mouth to his ear.

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

"Because i love you." He whispered back his voice shaky.

"I love you too Jace." HE kissed me again, my hands found his hair.

He pulled away and looked me right in the eye.

I nodded, not sure what i was nodding too.

he stood up with my legs wrapped around him, we kissed all the way to his room.

He lay me down on his bed.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded again, he locked the door behind him. Coming back over and lying on top of me.

"I love you so much." HE said

"I love you too Jace." i whispered.

"I've wanted to tell you that for so long." He confessed.

I said nothing just kissed him harder and pulled him closer to me.

Excitment glazed over my eyes.

And with that we slipped under the covers together, not to go to sleep for another few hours. Eventually drifiting off in eachothers arms.

* * *

><p><strong> So, wat do you think? Clary and Jace get a little Romantic...but will be the conscsequences? R&amp;R and will most definitely be updating very soon:)<strong>

**SERIOUSLY, R&R PLEASE...**

**Did you like it?**

**Did you hate it?**

**Thankyou...xx**

**Love EmInEmIsMyLiFe. 3 **


	2. it wasn't a dream, it was a warning

**So please enjoy, there will be lots of mature themes and please don't read if it is not suitable for you. Thankyou very much sorry about the late update, on with the story... 3**

* * *

><p>I sat there, looking at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess, evidence that someone had been running there fingers through it. My eyes where all smudged, evidence that someone had managed to pull tears of pleasure from me. My lipstick is smudged over my chin, evidence that someone else's lips had been placed in that spot.<p>

Thunder rumbled and lightning cracked the skies. It had been exactly 13 hours since Isabelle Had left me here. I sighed turning around, and going back into the bedroom I had fallen asleep in, consequently _Jaces._ I lay down under the mountain of blankets and sheets. Jaces arm snaked through the covers and found me, he wrapped himself around me, I sighed falling back into a dreamless sleep, or so I thought.

"_Clarissa Fairchild, please come this way." I pulled my red hair out of my face, and kept my eyes on the ground._

"_Clarissa Fairchild, you stupid girl. Go with the one that will save you, not the one that will ruin you." A deep voice commanded._

"_But I love him." I stood strong._

"_You love him? You love yourself; we're looking out for you." _

"_No you're not." I said loudly._

"_Run away, before they notice."The voice softened for the slightest of seconds._

"_Notice what?" I said even louder._

"_That." Suddenly there was a woman, one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen, her long blonde hair ran down her back, with flowing gowns._

"_What?" I screamed, fear running through my veins._

"_That!" The woman pointed at me, I looked down to see that my stomach was huge, swollen, it was moving as if it had its own heart._

_Fear was blurring my vision._

"_Run." The woman commanded._

_I ran._

I woke up, jolting upright. My face was sticky for tears and sweat. Jace was curled beside me, paying no attention to my night terror. He is so beautiful; I ran my thumb from his ear to his jaw, then his mouth. I slowly bent down to kiss him the softest kiss, this kiss turned into a less soft kiss when a hand grabbed the back of my neck pulling me further downwards.

He pulled back, gasping for air.

"Clary?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I answered curiously.

"Are you OK?" He looked at me questioningly running his hand across my cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" I asked.

"Have you been crying?" A look of worry passed over Jaces features.

"Yeah I-um just, had a dre- um, never mind. I'm fine."

I got up to leave but was pulled back down to the bed.

"What had what?" He asked frowning at me.

"Nothing Jace, it doesn't matter. Please, I need to make us some breakfast, or lunch or- OH MY GOD LUNCH." The full realisation of what had happened in the last 24 hours hit me like a tidal wave.

"What about lunch Clary?" Jace was frowning at me again.

"Isabel, Isabel will be home soon, she'll see-"I motioned at the bed and him "- this."

"What are you on about?" he asked like I was crazy.

"Izzy, she'll see that we did-never mind." I blushed.

Jace sighed putting his face in his pillow.

"She called ages ago Clary, she's not going to be home by tomorrow, have you not seen outside, it's pissing out there, it's flooding everywhere." He said mater-a-factly.

"Oh? Really? WOW!" I slumped back onto the bed.

Closing my eyes, jace rolled on top of me, putting his face in the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry Fray; I've been such a dickhead to you. I really do love you, please I hope you see that, I just- I've never felt this way before. About a girl it's just I-you're beautiful." He stumbled out.

"I love you Jacey Wacey." I sighed.

He grunted.

"I love you too Clare Bear. " I giggled into his hair.

We lay there for what seemed like eternity when I finally decided I wanted to do something.

"I'm having a shower." I stood up strutting into the bathroom, and locking the door behind me.

"I'm having a shower" And with that she squirmed out of my grasp and practically ran to the bathroom.

I lay there, trying to get my head over what had just happened. The girl I've known since I was fourteen was just in the same room as me, the same bed as me and the same sheets as me? She's even wearing my clothes, which I will say now, does not cover much!

I can't believe that we well-you know….I've done it with many girls, but I've always been in love with Clary, the moment I saw her get out of her car, with either parent on either side, walk up to my door and knock on it. Sure I'd seen her at school a few times, but not close enough to have seen her beauty.

And then her and my little sister got close and ladidadida they became best friends.

Like I said I've always loved her, but I've also always known it could never be. Thats why I went around screwing girls and breaking their hearts because mine was broken as well.

I sort of knew she felt the same way, I had hoped she'd felt the same way. When I was still with Kaelie she would steel glances at us, for moments at a time, and then look the other way, as if in a daze. Whenever I was around her with Kaelie her eyes where full of sadness and longing. Or atleast I had hoped that's how she felt, and then Jonathan came along.

He had liked her since Grade 7 and had only gotten the nerves up to ask her in Year 8. She had happily obliged to the whole Idea of being a couple. I had thought she had lost her virginity to him, given how dearly upset she was when she found out he had cheated on her in year 9. Her beautiful little heart had been betrayed by a kiss, or a shag ether either or...

I originally had thought she had only done it to make me jealous. But I guess it must've gone deeper than that. I know that she had definitely not lost her virtue to dear old Jonathan, but I do believe she had lost the feeling of trust towards men.

I had often had to hold back the urge to wrap my arms around her frail body and hold until the end of eternity, but I had not. After Jonathan she had been with many boys, but lacked the sort of love for them. I don't honestly think she loved Jonathon, I know I should be modest but to her, he was probably second best. And she thought she should settle for him. Beautiful Clary should never have to settle for anyone.

A door slamming snapped me out of my thoughts and back into the real world.

A very flustered Clary burst through my door at an alarming rate.

"Oh god Jace-"

I stood there looking at myself in the mirror. Jace, handsome Jace was in the other room. I shed what little clothing I had on and started running the shower. The hot water sent tingles from my toes to my spine.

I bent back onto the wall, turning the head of the shower so that it ran down my belly. The thought of my belly brought back my dream, what could that mean? It was one of the owrst dreams I had ever had. That woman was so beautiful, she was too beautiful. With her golden blonde hair running down her back, she reminded me so much of my Jace. But what on earth did it mean? I couldn't remember all of the dream to be honest but my swollen belly, with a heart beat what could tha-

I turned off the shower grabbing a very small towel and ran out the door, direct to Jaces room.

"Oh god Jace-"

"Clary, what?" Jace sat up covering his manliness with a pillow.

"did we use protection?" I screamed terror running through me.

"For what?" He asked dumbfounded, I couldn't believe he was so stupid.

"For last night, when we had sex Jace, you know SEX." My chest was rising and falling at an inhuman pace.

"Oh-i-ugh I think I forgot." He looked down at the ground, shamefully.

"Oh my god." I couldn't believe it.

"It'll be Okay Clary, I swear I'll make it better, I'll fix this. " He tried to calm me down.

"What if I'm pregnant Jace?" I asked.

"Clary it'll be fine I swear."

Clary just slumped down onto the bed.

"I'll go get you some breaky Okay, everyhings going to be fine." He said to me.

I lay down on the bed closing her eyes.

I'll go get you some breaky Okay, everythings going to be fine." I told my beautiful Clary.

A I said that I couldn'help but feel.

That it really isn't going to be…

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou very much for reading, and hopefully reviewing? 3 <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed and i am very, very sorry about not updating for so long, turned out that it's hard to do assignments and studying as well as writing Fanfic, but the year is almost over so hopefully i will update sooner this time.**

**So what do you think? I'm not sure if she should get preganant or if it should be another consequence?...review and tell me what you think. Please? xx**

**So yess thankyou very much for reading.**

**And...as i warned you it did have quite a bit of mature themes so you can not so i didn't warn you...**

**Thankyou xx EmInEmIsMyLiFe**


	3. I'm an idiot

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>I sat there, looking at the television with such force I could've sworn it would explode.<p>

"Looking at it isn't going to make it work, you know that right?" A familiar voice asked teasingly.

"Well, only if you don't have mind powers." I stated matter-a-factly.

"And I'm guessing you have mind powers?" The Same voice laughed.

"I'm working on it." I spun around to be met with the most beautiful boy in the world.

I gasped, the same gasp I gasp every time I see that beautiful boy standing in front of me, I tried to cover it up with coughing, but we both knew we weren't fooling anyone.

"I love you." Jace said so softly I almost didn't hear it.

"I love you too." I said almost softer than when he had said it.

He crossed the room with inhuman speed.

And before I knew it his lips were on mine, we pulled each other close, leaning down onto the couch. I looked up at the handsome man half laying-half sitting on top of my. His lips were swollen from kissing and his yes had clouded over with something more than love, something I couldn't put my finger on.

"Would you like to christen the couch my dear?" Jace asked seductively.

Ï looked to what we were both sitting on, it wasn't nearly a couch but an arm chair. My imagination could hardly stretch to comprehend how on earth we would be able to _christen _the couch from this angle.

"Well, _my dear _not particularly." He sighed into the crook of my neck.

In all honesty I didn't ever want to christen anywhere with him again. And the more I thought about it, the more I wondered if he had already christened this couch with another companion, the thought game me shudders.

"Is that all Jace?" I asked so thickly any louder an I most probably exploded the TV.

"What Clary?" He looked confused, which only angered me more.

"So all you want from me is a screw, don't you. That's it. When this storm is over and all your family is back you'll just fob me off to the next person, won't you? I was just an easy target for you wasn't i? I was vulnerable and in love with you and so you thought you'd use that to your advantage. How could I have been so stupid, how many girls have you screwed Jace? And how much do they mean to you now? Or even when you were fucking them? Huh? Am I just like all the rest of your sluts? You've stolen my virtue and turned me into one of them, without a second glance. And for all I know I could be pregnant. Yes, I know you're too much of a pussy to admit it but it's true, there is a vast possibility I'm knocked up with a child of your sorry ass. Thanks Jace, thanks a lot."

* * *

><p>I just looked at her. Beautiful Clary and thats what she thought of me? Some oppurtunistic creep?<p>

"So, am i Jace? am just nother one of you sluts? Cause if so, i'd be very grateful to know." She looked at me with such hurt in her eyes something inside me changed, yes i love her, i have always loved her. But she deserves someone better, What she just said is whati'm like. And thats not what she want, yes i have taken her virtue, so the only way i know how to give it back to her is one of the hardest thing i think i could ever do. She's going to hate me. But that's better than her loving me.

I drew in a breath, not breaking eye contact with her.

"Yes." I breathed.

"What?" She could hardly believe the word that had just come form my mouth.

"Yes, i did just use you for a screw. I thought you knew that? did you actually think i loved you?" This was the meanest thing i had ever done, and the biggest lie i have ever told; nothing could be as untruthful as this. "I don't love you. Clary Fray, never have, never will." I turned away not able to bear the hurt on her face, but knowing full well i deserved too.

"Well Jace, i'd like you to know i did love you. And in all honesty i do love you, but if that is how you feel, i can not change that. Nobody can help how they feel, even if they don't want too." There was bitterness in those last words _nobody can help how they feel _they stuck to me. Like unwanted glue.

"Just leave Clarissa. I've had my fun with you, now. Can you go?" She had no sign of hurt or surprise on her face when those words had left my mouth, if anything she looked like she had been expecting it, which made my stomach churn with regret and longing.

"I live here to you know, but i will go Jace, so you can clean this mss up and invite Aline over and tell her nothing happened. Go ahead my love." She meant every word she said.

"Bu-" I almost argued, pulling her into my chest and never letting her go as she sobbed. "Sure, Clary. You weren't that good anyway." I said with such anger i almost believed that i really was angry at her. It would be so much easier if i was.

"I-I? what?" Her eyes rounded by my comment, her chest heaving up and down from rage and, not to mention her cheeks going scarlet from embaressment.

"You know exactly what" She was standing at the door frame to my house well _our _house, if you want to be techinal.

"Jace Wayland. You are a monster." She said this with such anger and disgust i almost shyed away from her, almost.

"And Clarissa Fray. You are a slut." And with that i slammed the door in her face.

* * *

><p>"And Clarissa Fray. You are a slut." And with that he slammed the door in my face.<p>

I recoiled from his harsh words, why was he being like this? He said he loved me. And i saw in his eyes he meant, or atleast i though i did.

I put my hand to the door, steadying myself. Before turning around and walking into the pouring rain, with out a 2nd glance back. I knew i was going to catch a bus, maybe to Maias, or even Simons, though that would be wierd, as much as i hate to admit it.

I had made it to the uncovered bus stop and simply sat down on the wet seat, in the wet rain. Tears were straming down my face but due to all the rain, it was not visible.

"Are you okay beautiful?" A concerned voice asked.

"Yeah." I replied ashamed to look up.

"And i believe that." Sebastian sat down next to me in the pouring rain.

"Good." I said shortly.

"Come on Beautiful, please tell me." I couldn't i just couldn't.

"I-I-ugh don't want to talk about it." I said looking down at the water covered concrete.

"Fuck, it's freezing, we need to get you inside my lovely girl." HE said grabbing my wrists and pulling me up to my feet.

"No-i need to catch a bus to-"

"Well, one there are no buses due to the storm and two theres no way i'm leaving you here." He said interupting me.

"Oh." I said, i looked up and saw the slightest flash of gold, tears began streaming down my face as muffled sobs escaped my mouth.

"Oh beautiful, come here." Sebastian pulled me into a warm hug which comforted me so much more than i wanted it too.

I pulled my head away slightly looking up to him, he was so handsome, so handsome.

Before i knew it i had my lips pressed against his. So passionatly i thought my legs would give way. I let my hands roam in his black hair as he did with my red hair. I pulled my legs up around his waist and he picked me up, gicing me more support.

Though all of my passion was about to go out the window when i again, saw the slightest flash of gold, I pulled away from sebastion, putting arms around his neck and slipping my head in the crook of his wet shoulder.

He carried me over the hill, i looked up just as we were going to lose sight of the bus stop when i saw Jace standing in the middle of the road, looking right at me. He shook his head, running back down the road.

_what have i done?_

* * *

><p>I locked the door, sowly raising my hand to it. Resting my palm on the cool woden suface. I put my head to the door and listened. A apart from the ever present sound of rain, i could hear the fainstest ot footprints trailing away. Why did i do that? of course i deserve her. We desrve eachother why am i so god damned stupid? as soon as someone gets close to me i push them away. As soon as i get close to someone i push them away. Why do i do this? <em>why?<em>

I opened the door running out, i knew where she would be.

And surely enought there was beautiful Clary sitting at the bus stop. She was to blinded by our love and passion to listen to the storm, too caught up in lust to listen to the warnings about the storm, about how they had stopped the buses.

A figure moved up behind beautiful Clary.

_Sebastian._

Anger rose up inside me.

He sat down next to her, obviously asking her something. She didn't look up. He took her wrists and puled her up to her feet, she looked directly where i was, so i ducked behind the nearest bush. She looked away sobbing. Sebastian pulled her into a hug. Something jerked inside of me at the sight. She pulled her head up and before i knew it her face was agasint his. Her hands running through his and his running through hers. The sight was vile. My hands clenched into fists and Jelousy rose up my throat from my heart. I had the worst feeling in my stomach.

How dare he put his hands in my beautiful Clarys' hair? Her eye caught me again, so i ducked behind the bush. She pulled away from him wrapping her hands around his neck, her legs where around his waist in a more than intimate way. He carried her over the hill.

I didn't know what i was doing but i knew i had to do it I jumped out from behind the bush and walked right into he middle of the road. Just before she went out of sight her head poked up and looked right at me. My sotmach churned from the eye contact. I love her.

I hook my head trying to put that thought away and ran off, in the opposite direction. I could still feel her eyes boring into my back.

How could i have done this?

_what have i done?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ahahahah sad isn't it? not how you thought it would go?...<em>**

**_bit of a cliffy ayye? _**

**_Well R&R PLLEEAASSEEE 3_**

**_And i shall be updating very soon._**

**_EmInEmIsMyLiFe xx_**


	4. i love you

**Enjoy :O**

* * *

><p>I sat there wondering if I really had broken up with Jace, or if that's even what you call it. Jace and Aline where still going out so basically he cheated. So technically we weren't even going out, so even more technically we didn't break up, which means <em>technically <em>I am a slut.

_Great._

I was sitting down, prepping myself for when I had to go home to _Jace. _

"Clary?" I looked up to be greeted by a handsome face, looking seriously down at mine.

"_Jonathon?" _I was more than shocked to see him, he had been my boyfriend for about a year before he cheated on me with some drunk whore. I had fallen in love with him, well only because I had too. It was him or no one, I mean back then Jace wouldn't have given me a second glance.  
>So in one of my failed attempts to make him jealous I dated Jonathon, and ended falling in love with Jonathon. But still, not quite as much as I loved Jace, or sadly still do.<p>

"It's been a while." He side smiled, which made my heart leap just a tiny bit.

"Yeah, it has hasn't it? It's also been a while since you cheated on me and broke my heart, and of course tried to convince me I was crazy." I wasn't in the mood to be nice to someone that had practically ripped my heart out of my chest and fed it to sea gulls.

"I didn't break your heart Clarissa, stop being so dramatic." He sighed sitting down next to me.

"Well, obviously you don't know what it's like to have your heart broken by some dickhead." I said matter-a-factly.

"Whatever Clary." He stood up to leave but I put a hand out to him pulling his arm down.

"You really did love me didn't you?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, I did." He said.

"I loved you too." I said letting go of his arm.

"Bye Clary." He left me sitting there confused as to what had just happened.

The food court around me was packed, and i felt a wave of nausea wash over me. Time to get this over and done with I decided standing up and making my way to the chemist.

I got what i needed and ignored the dirty looks i recieved from the many customers at the chemist.

The woman serving me gave me an odd look before scanning the product and handing it to me quickly.

"Bag?" she asked plainly.

"no thanks." i said politely.

"would you like to purchase anything else?" I thought about it for a secong and noticed something.

"Yes um, could i get that bag of Reeces?" I asked politely.

"Of course maám, all up that comes to $63.95" I sucked in a breath at the cost.

Regretable handing her the money and practically running out the store.

* * *

><p>It was dark by the time i had left the bus stop. Rain coninued to pour down as well as thunder, this storm has been going for 5 days and it still hasn't given way.<p>

I stopped out the front of Isabelles house, well _my _house. Sighing, maybe Isabelles home? i thought excitedly to myself. Atleast then i wouldn't have to be in the same house _alone_ with the dreaded Jace Wayland.

I went to open the door but found it locked, reaching under their armchair i retrieved the spare key.

What i saw next was not exactly what i had expected, at all. Their was Aline, sobbing in the hall way. Yelling obsenities at Jaces door.

I quietly went to turn around but was stopped in my tracks when a very hysterical Aline called out my name.

"Clary, you bitch." She said angrily.

"Aline you skank." i leveled her tone. "Now, Aline what are you doing here? standing out the front of my best friends brothers door shouting random things. Shouldn't you be out getting drunk and screwed by the easiest guy out? Or is that only on fridat nights?" I asked sarcastically.

"You're a slut Clary." She spat.

I snorted. "And you're not?" I replied seething venom.

"Ugh fuck you."She screamed.

"Um no thanks Aline, i don't go for girls." I smiled sweetly before walking away.

"Where are you going ugly bitch?" She growled following me.

I reached the front door smiling, she came right up next to me practically spitting in my ear.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled angrily.

"kicking you out of my house." I replied pushing her out the front door and locking it behind me.

* * *

><p>"Thanks" A deep voice grunted from behind me. Anger fkared inside me.<p>

"For what?" I growled."

"For, you know? Aline." He said searching for words.

I snorted. "What makes you think i did it for you? i don't want some bitch skwarking about in _my _living room. That had nothing to do with you." I said as i icely as i could.

"Whatever Clarissa." He sighed turning around.

"I hate you." i mumbled under my breath Jace swirled around looking right at me.

"no you don't, you never have and you never will. Convince yourself as much as you want that you hate me. But we both know your still in love with me." He smiled pleasently before turning and strutting into his room.

my cheeks flared red, _that ignorant bastard. _ as much as i continued to repeat that in my head, i couldn't help but feel he was right. I pushed that thought aside slipping into mine and Isabelles room.

I took out what i had purchased and headed straight for the toilet. Making sure as to make sure the coast was clear.

I took out the product from the package and proceeded with the instructions. Dodging from the toilet to the bathroom, i slammed the door behind me, completely fogetting to lock it.

As i waited i realised something, this is it. This is where my life continues or ends.

i had never felt such hatred for an object before. Talk about a serious case of shoot the messenger or...pregnancy test.

I stripped myself of my clothing practically crawling for the shower. The hot water soothed my muscles and relaxed my bones, i sighed realising i was most probably waisting half the houses water usage.

IT _has _to have been 15 minutes right?

I wrapped a towel around my body walking over to the sink. pink was all i saw. + was all i could think of. I fell backwards letting out a gasp as my head hit the towel bar. i had managed to knock the test onto the ground, maybe i'm just going crazy? i crawled over to where that bastard thing was situated. Sobs escaped my mouth, i crawled in a ball, lying sideways on the cold tile floor. _no no no no? this can't be? _ The more i thought about it the worst i felt. My sobs turned into half screams. And then there was a bang and all i could see was gold.

"Oh god, my beautiful Clary." He half sighed leaning down and cradeling me in his arms.

"I-I-i'm so-" I sobbed.

"I-i kissed Sebatian." I don't know why i said it. But i know i did.

"I know." He said shortly.

"I was hurt, i- he was just there and-." I didnt know what to say next as i sobbed in the most handsome boys arms. "I do love you Jace. I don't want to, i really don't want too. But i do. And i know you don't." I stuttered with the meaning of my words.  
>"I love you Jace Wayland, i always have and i always will." I snuggled into his chest.<p>

"I-" He started but i stopped him.

"I don't want to know. I just, please give me this moment." I looked right at him. And all i knew then was that he had his lips on mine pulling his amrs around my waist. Passion flared inside me and everywhere he touched sent burning fires through my skin.

"I'm prenant Jace." I pulled away sighing.

"I know." He replied putting his head in the crook of my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? what do you think?:) R&amp;R cause the more Reviews i get the faster i update:) xx<strong>

**Thankyou...**


End file.
